User blog:Historyfan15/Revenge is Sweet
It was another beautiful day in Toon City (oh, how I love cliches) and Izzy and Charlotte were sitting on a bench in the park, coddling over the conjoined brothers, Cat and Dog (ah, yes, remeber this guys, I totally bet you didn't think I'd forget this guys, did you?). Izzy was petting on Cat's side, while Charlotte was petting on Dog's side. "You like that?", Charlotte asked sweetly. "Oh, yes, very much", said Dog in his dim-witted voice, which Charlotte found cute. "And who about you, 'Mr. Theater Material'?", Izzy asked in a Posh accent. "Oh, yes, glad someone noticed my irresitible charms", said Cat in his pompous and vain voice. Izzy chuckled and winked at her sister, who winked back. The two brothers had never felt so relaxed in all of their lives (which is unsuprising due to all the crap they've had to deal with over the years 'cough CatDog cough'). It seemed like nothing could ruin this moment- "Well, well, well, what have we here?", said Gumball smugly- or not (��). "Oh, great, this guys again", said Izzy, referring to Gumball, Darwin, Chowder and Flapjack. "What do you four want, go away", said Charlotte. "What are you doing with these freaks?" said Gumball rudely. "Creeps", said Darwin. "Weirdos", said Chowder. "Two-faced pansies", said Flapjack. Izzy and Charlotte rolled their eyes. Cat grimaced at the remarks, while Dog gave a worried look. He knew how short-tempered his brother was. "I mean, come on. Who would even bother with these 'things'? It's gotta suck to be them", said Gumball. "Doesn't it always suck to be them?", asked Darwin. "My point exactly. Just a bunch of suck-ups. One's a know-it-all and one's a absolute idiot with a voice that matches his personality", Gumball said in a snarky tone. Dog blushed in embarassment. Then it happened. Cat's face glowed bright red with anger from the insults toward him and his brother and he reached his hand, grabbing Gumball's throat (��). This took Izzy, Charlotte and Dog by suprise. "Oh, no. This isn't gonna end well", said Dog. "Right, we're out of here", said Chowder and Flapjack in unison and they ran off. Darwin stayed behind to "help" his brother. Cat looked at Gumball with vicious eyes. "Say one more thing and I break your neck! I've dealt with people like you for years, but this ends here! Take your little gang and get out of my sight!", said Cat in a threatening tone (��). Gumball muffled his respone "okay". Cat let go of Gumball's throat and he and Darwin ran off in fear (wow, that escalated quickly). Cat calmed himself down. "Sorry about that, I don't know what got into me", Cat apologized. "I think you were amazing putting them in their place", said Izzy. This took Cat by suprise. "I agree, everyone's wanted to threaten them like that", said Charlotte. "Thanks for sticking up for me", said Dog. "Of course, no one insults like that and gets away with it nowadays", said Cat. "Now, about more of that tender care?" asked Cat. The two sisters agreed and continued to pet the two brothers. The End (��). Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts